PPG Poetry
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: Just some Poetry about charcters from PPG and what not. Rated T for violence-ness...
1. 4 Poems

I don't own the _Powerpuff girls. _

First Poem is called 'Ruff Killing'

* * *

><p>100 bodies lay on the ground,<p>

The killers are gone,

No where to be found,

Blood splattered everywhere,

On the walls and the floor,

But the killers you see,

They only want more.

You see them you run,

You can't get away,

You trip and you fall,

There's nothing to say,

A scream,

A song,

They all end the same,

Written, conducted,

By someone insane.

Your body joins the rest,

101,

You can tell by their eyes,

They will never be done.

* * *

><p><span>This is called, 'Won't Save'<span>

Blood red meets pink,

A spectacular view,

You look at his eyes,

What else can you do,

There are things you should do,

Arrest him they say,

But you don't want too,

You won't save this day,

This day won't need saving,

You'll spend it with him,

He holds out his hand,

As the sun starts to dim,

Now they say run,

You shake your head 'no,'

You hold on to his hand,

"Where will we go?"

He looks at you deeply,

He says, "just, where ever,"

You find it romantic,

Hold on to him tighter,

You and him,

Leave for the sky,

You don't look back once,

You never said 'bye.'

* * *

><p><span>this one is called 'Cute and Sweet.'<span>

Cute and Sweet,

That's all that they say,

What would they think,

If they saw you this way,

Covered in blood,

From your head to your toes,

Don't remember what happened,

You just want to go home,

He sees you though,

Gets in your path,

He stops you and says,

"What are you daft?"

You smile and say,

"This blood is not mine."

He smirks and says,

"I know, I saw them 9,"

He refers to the dead,

Now on the floor,

They worked in a meth lab,

In the back of the store,

Remember you do,

You wish you could not,

They raped you they did,

You wish you forgot,

You fall to your knees,

In complete utter shame,

He comes to your aid,

"Sh, little dame"

He comforts you,

Says "It'll be alright"

You want to believe,

You hold on to him tight,

The sun starts to rise,

You don't want to go,

You look in his eyes,

And you tell him so,

You kiss his neck,

He kisses your lips,

You open your mouth,

He opens his,

Cute and Sweet

That's what they say,

But they'd change their minds,

If they saw you this way.

* * *

><p><span>This one is called, 'Don't Understand'<span>

His eyes are the green,

You love and adore,

You watch them roll back,

As he hits the floor,

He bounces right back,

Punches you too,

That's what you know,

That's all that you do,

These feelings you have,

You can't understand,

You just want…a hug?

It makes you so mad,

You go for a punch,

But he grabs your wrist,

You're pulled to him close,

He gives you a kiss,

You stay there with him,

For a second or two,

He looks in your eyes,

"I think I love you,"

You stare at him blankly,

What do you say,

How is it he makes you,

Feel such a way,

"I love you too,

At least I think so,"

His look is seductive,

"I know a place we could go,"

You are the tough ones,

But the first ones to say,

'Only you can make me feel this way.'

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I like Poetry, i'll probably add alot to this, Give me suggestions to write about! it can be one word!<p> 


	2. 2 Poems

Hello, uh yeah, more Poetry... I don't own the_ Powerpuff Girls_

Alone

* * *

><p>Walking at night,<p>

Seeing the sight,

Feeling the fright,

Wishing with might,

Suddenly she's shot back,

He comes up from the wall,

"Leave me alone,

don't touch me at all!"

Princess gets up,

"Don't ruin the fun,"

she gives him a smile,

"you love it hun,"

He looks in disgust,

Then turns to you,

"We're not together,

She forced me to."

She hangs her head low,

"So what if it's true!"

she looks back at him,

"you love me too!"

He punches her jaw,

She's sent flying back,

He then turns to you,

But not to attack,

"I swear it was forced,

Baby, please,"

You're not dating,

But he's still on his knees,

It was an agreement,

Made a while ago,

That you two wouldn't date,

Other people you know,

You two can't be together,

But that's okay,

You always have hope,

That maybe one day,

You tell him "Get up,

I believe you alright,"

He smiles then leaves you,

There in the night,

Not really together,

But not really alone,

You can't help but love him,

And wait by the phone.

* * *

><p><span>Blue<span>

He's holding me now,

Keeping me calm,

I can't help but think,

I've done everything wrong,

He just lets me cry,

Soaking his shirt,

He whispers sweet nothings,

"We'll make it work,"

I look at his eyes,

Bluer than blue,

"We'll make this work,

That's what we'll do,"

It's very hard,

To sit here and think,

We never made plans,

We'd sit there and blink,

But here we are now,

In love how cliché,

Enemies then,

Lovers today,

My sisters are calling,

His brothers come now,

We pull away yelling,

That's how we're found,

Blue is our color,

And that's how we feel,

Forbidden love,

Is something un-real,

You'd think it'd be cute,

Romantic and all,

It's really just scary,

What if we fall?

He sneaks in my room,

Holds me ever so tight,

It's barley enough,

To make me feel alright.

* * *

><p>Ok yeah, the last like 5 poems i wrote were about romance, which is fine, but Any body have any suggestions? I can write about anything! You can say one word and i'll make something! Please? Hope you like!<p> 


	3. 5 Poems

I don't own the _Powerpuff girls_.

This is called On your own.

* * *

><p>I thought they loved me,<p>

I truly thought they should,

But here in the rain,

I see I was vain,

To think they ever could,

I'm running away,

My hair in my face,

I just need to leave,

Get out of this place,

My sisters say no,

Dad begs me to go,

I do what I want,

They'll never know,

The feeling inside,

Verse the feeling I show,

The rain comes down harder,

I grip my green jacket,

My head down in shame,

My friends think I'm lame,

And the times will never change,

And here I am,

Still on my own,

No regrets,

Still all alone.

* * *

><p><span>I only steal things.<span>

I only steal hats,

That glow in the dark,

The kind with the stripes,

In the shape of an ark,

I only steal candy,

The kind that tastes sweet,

Chocolate or Mint,

Candies I eat,

I only steal sodas,

That make my tongue blue,

It tastes like your lips,

Believe me it's true,

I only steal hearts,

But I'll say something new,

The only heart I want,

Is the one within you,

I only stole things,

And I'll tell you what's true,

I regret many things,

But not stealing you.

* * *

><p><span>Bubbly Bubbles<span>

'Bubbly Bubbles,'

That's what they called me,

But they don't understand,

They'll just never see,

See how I'm treated,

The Baby the blonde,

The weak not the strong,

No matter how hard,

I train and I try,

I'm dumb, much too young,

I just don't see why,

Now I'm here,

Sitting alone,

They don't understand,

What they'll never know.

* * *

><p><span>I am a Monster<span>

I am a monster,

I kill and destroy,

My father begged mercy,

My first attack to deploy,

My brothers are with me,

Together we stand,

We are the monsters,

That bloodied the land,

I am the reckless,

Killer of the weak,

Heck, killer of the strong,

Most wanted of the week,

My clothes are stained red,

But not from _my_ blood,

My hair black as night,

Green eyes beloved,

Beloved by everyone,

They tell me they're pretty,

Right before I kill them,

Bury them in the city,

I am a monster,

I don't listen to reason,

And laugh very loud,

When accused of treason,

I have no regrets,

People see me and run,

I prefer it this way,

'till I'm gone and done,

I don't want a love,

All I need is the pain,

Pain on their faces,

Attempting in vain,

Attempting to escape,

Or kill me instead,

They know I'm a monster,

In the paper they read,

About me and my brothers,

Or my brothers and I,

As Brick would've corrected me,

Before I punch his eye,

We are monsters,

It's what we were made to be,

It's what we were born to do,

Me and my brothers, especially me.

* * *

><p><span>Lost Lover Lad<span>

I peer out the window,

Disappearing is my soul,

Alone with no time,

Darkness around me,

I will never be fine,

I'm not me anymore,

I'm a ghost of my happiness,

My heart is so sore,

Sore of my loving,

My heart and my soul,

Left me alone,

With no hope, no where to go,

He said that he loved me,

Swore it was true,

Grabbed me by my hand,

And danced with me slow,

Now I'm alone,

Broken and sad,

I cry and I cry,

For my lost lover lad.

* * *

><p>I may re-write Lost Lover Lad, i really like it and i think i can make it better. So hope You like this batch, Any sugestions? Please? Anything!<p> 


	4. 4 Poems too

Thanks for the reviews! I tried to do the suggestions, hope you like!

* * *

><p><span>Green to Green<span>

He stares at me,

Green to Green,

I can't believe,

He was ever so mean,

He holds me so close,

His chest's all I see,

He looks in my eyes,

"You're the only one for me,"

He said he won't lie,

He said he liked my eyes,

He said that he'd try,

To give up on crime,

As long I don't,

Leave him alone,

I said I won't,

I can't live on my own,

He needs me,

And I need him,

When he's around,

I feel the best, I've ever been,

And now I'm here,

In his arms,

I can't believe,

It took so long,

"I love you" I whisper,

I see him smirk,

"Do you?" he answers,

I slap him, it didn't hurt,

"I love you too,"

He laughs, I crack a smile,

"Well," I start,

"Took ya a while."

When did this happen?

When did I lose,

My thirst for blood,

When did I hold her,

Feeling beloved,

When did I need her,

Ever so much,

When did I laugh,

Seeing her blush,

When did her smile,

Make me smile too,

When did I feel the need,

To tell her "I love you,"

When did I give up,

Everything I've known,

For I love that I loved,

With everything I owned.

Our Kisses

The kisses are sweet,

Filled with a heat,

A burning desire,

Hotter than fire,

I love her you see,

As she kisses me,

On the arms, neck, head,

As we're lying on the bed,

She tastes as she looks,

Sweeter than food she cooks,

She kisses my temple,

I lick her ear,

She holds on to me tightly,

I'll never leave from here,

Her kisses are sweet,

Mine filled with heat,

She loves me I think,

I love her as I wink,

While we lay on her bed,

Pretty in pink.

My Hands in the Killing

Her face is already dripping with blood,

She can't even stand,

I look at her paling skin,

And my bloody hands,

I walk up to her close,

Prepare for the final blow,

She looked in my eyes,

Conveying feelings I don't know,

I drop my arms to my sides,

She looks at me confused,

My father orders the kill,

It makes me feel used,

I pick her up,

Fly her away,

"What are you-"

But that's all she could say,

Before she passes out from blood loss,

To save her, I tried,

I would never forgive myself,

If she lost all her blood, if she died,

I saved her life,

The one I tried to destroy,

I'll never kill again,

No more attacks to deploy,

I'm better than that,

They tell me I am,

I won't break the law,

I won't be condemned.

* * *

><p>Just a quick 4, I'll try to get the next batch up soon, thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. 3 Poems

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls,_ I hope you like!

* * *

><p><span>I Got a 52?<span>

I have to win,

I have sweaty palms,

There's no way I'll lose,

Nervous not calm,

I can't lose to a girl,

They're dumber than dumb,

I look at my paper,

feeling so numb,

She stares at her paper,

She looks so sad,

I look back to mine,

Should I be glad?

I only got a 52,

She got the same,

How is that possible,

Oh that's lame,

I look toward my siblings,

She doesn't know what to do,

Boomer got a 100,

I told him "F U,"

I didn't win,

Neither did she,

For now we are equals,

But she'll see.

I Need Someone

I'm the tough one,

The strong,

I would never say,

I need someone to lean on,

But here in your arms,

It's hard to say no,

It's hard to breathe right,

When you kiss me so,

Your green eyes,

Blind the awful past,

Your arms around me,

Make me want this to last,

He makes me smile,

He makes me laugh,

He makes me happy,

He's my other half,

He keeps me safe,

He is strong,

I said I didn't need someone,

But boy was I wrong.

As Always

I walk all alone,

As always,

Finding no home,

As always,

My brothers beat me up,

As always,

I didn't dodge or jump,

As always,

Miserable I am,

As always,

I end up by the dam,

As always,

The blue sea calms me,

As always,

I laugh at the fish I see,

As always,

Then I remember my home,

As always,

I feel so alone,

As always,

Then she appears,

As always,

She knew I was here,

As always,

She cleans my cuts and bruises,

As always,

I don't know how she does it, or what she uses,

As always,

She sits beside me,

As always,

We count the stars we see,

As always,

Together we stay,

As always,

Till the night turns to day,

As always,

She makes me feel better, more than the fish,

As always,

I leave her with a kiss,

As always.


	6. 5 Poems too

Hi, i don't own _the Powerpuff Girls. _

* * *

><p><span>Fireworks<span>

The lights shine bright,

But not like you,

I look in awe,

What else can I do,

I say that they're pretty,

You say they're not as pretty as me,

I shake my head laughing,

I don't see what you see,

Just a moment of happiness,

A moment of bliss,

I lean on your shoulder,

You lean for a kiss,

The ashes rain down,

Pretty as ever,

The air smells like smoke,

I won't leave, never,

I hold on to you tight,

At the sound of the boom,

You say you can't breathe,

I give you more room,

You take a deep breathe,

Look in my eyes,

You always told me,

They rival the skies,

You tell me I'm pretty,

You ask for my hand,

You put on the ring,

I'm lost to a new land,

I can't say a word,

But I nod my head yes,

I hug you so tight,

I say you're the best.

* * *

><p><span>Me and You<span>

Me and you,

That's how it starts,

Me and you,

That's how it ends,

Me and you,

Argue all day,

Me and you,

Kiss all night,

Me and you,

Hate each other so,

Me and you,

Love each other more,

Me and you,

Can't live without the other,

Me and you,

Ran away together,

Me and you,

Share such a passion,

Me and you,

Show each other compassion,

Me and you,

Are never weak,

Me and you,

Are always strong,

Me and you,

Together forever,

Me and you,

Had another fight,

Me and you,

That's how it starts,

Me and you,

That's how it ends.

* * *

><p><span>Dramtic Tragic<span>

Blood blood is everywhere,

If it wasn't yours,

I wouldn't be scared,

Such a tragedy,

Such a shame,

I heard you scream,

But I never came,

The ring on your finger,

Glistens in the moon,

Who would of known,

Tonight would be your doom,

Your pale skin,

As red as your hair,

Why oh why,

Wasn't I there?

Now what to say,

In your last moment,

All I can whisper is,

"Please don't go yet,"

You put your hand to my face,

Look in my eyes,

Give me a last kiss,

I can't not cry,

Your pulse comes to an end,

Your breathing all stops,

Your eyelids slide close,

And your arm drops,

I hold your cold hand,

And kiss it goodbye,

I can't bring you back,

I won't even try,

I leave you in the cold,

Drowning in your blood,

It's more dramatic that way,

The drama of the bloody flood,

I know you like drama,

You always say you do,

If you wanted to be buried,

It was all up to you,

But you told me dramatic,

Well there you are,

I'll leave your body alone,

Alone in the dark,

I'll miss you, I will,

I'm lost in my woe,

I hope that you're happy,

Where ever you go.

* * *

><p><span>Together Forever<span>

Together forever,

That's how it is,

We seal our promise,

With a long lasting kiss,

Won't ever perish,

Won't ever die,

Won't ever cheat,

Won't ever lie,

Your brothers my sisters,

Together we stand,

The Puffs and the Ruffs,

Take on the land,

Green eyes,

Black hair,

I know,

You'll always be there,

Pink eyes or red eyes,

But always red hair,

Love me,

If you dare,

Blue eyes,

Blonde hair,

Forever and ever,

I'll always care,

Together forever,

All of us are,

Together Forever,

Forever is far,

Far, far from over…

* * *

><p><span>I am Me<span>

I am me,

Whether I have blonde hair or black,

I am me,

Whether my eyes are pink or red,

I am me,

Whether I like to dance or fight,

I am me,

Whether I'm mean or nice,

I am me,

Whether I like blue or red,

I am me,

Whether I wear makeup or not,

I am me,

Whether I wear high heels or tennis shoes,

I am me,

Whether I prefer skirts or shorts,

I am me,

Whether I like football or art,

I am me,

Whether I read comics or classics,

I am me,

Whether I watch the news or cartoons,

I am me,

No matter what you say,

I am me,

No matter what you do,

I am me,

And I will never change.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked!<p> 


	7. 3 Poems too

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p><span>Words I Won't Say<span>

Walking alone,

On my home,

My thoughts toward you,

And what you would do,

If I told you the truth,

But I know I never will,

I'll never tell you how,

How much I love you,

How much I care,

How much I wish,

I could always be there,

How I love your smile,

And hate your frown,

How I hate that I,

Always knock you down,

How I long for your laugh,

And cry when you cry,

When it's me that caused it,

I nearly die,

How I always need you,

How you make me feel,

Like I need to be better,

You make my life real,

My life was black and white,

But you added color,

I'm lost without you,

And I won't find another,

I'll die without you,

Of that I'm sure,

These words I won't say,

Pain I have to endure.

* * *

><p><span>I Missed You<span>

I love,

Love,

Love you,

I need,

Need,

Need you,

I miss,

Miss,

Miss you,

I'll kiss,

Kiss,

Kiss you,

You killed,

Killed,

Killed me,

When you left,

Left,

Left me,

Now I'm with,

With,

Without you,

And I love,

Love,

Love you,

I need, need, need you,

I miss, miss, miss you,

I'll kiss, kiss, kiss you,

But you're still gone,

And I'm still dead,

All these words,

Are left unsaid.

* * *

><p><span>Dance<span>

A circle,

A square,

Don't you wish,

You were there,

A jump,

A spin,

The party is hot,

It's an epic win,

The lights,

The heat,

Bodies jumping,

To the blasting beat,

Me and the girls,

All out tonight,

Tame me, you tried,

You don't treat me right,

An animal I am,

You're way to lame,

I let my self loose,

You're always the same,

A green eyed boy,

Keeps giving me a look,

He's nothing like you,

Blue eyes in a book,

You're calling my phone,

I take out the card,

Drown it in a drink,

As I leave the bar,

The green boy watches me,

Dancing to the beat,

He comes up behind me,

Sweeps me off my feet,

I know you're at home,

Waiting for me,

I couldn't care less,

I hate you, you see,

But tonight's not about you,

It's about the dance,

It's about the green boy,

Not you, Lance,

A twirl,

A beat,

Pressed against him,

In this uneven heat,

A boom,

A sway,

The green eyed boy,

Takes me away,

A kiss

A touch,

It gives me,

Such a rush,

The music's still loud,

He's as crazy as me,

A boom than a bang,

The best guy I'll ever see,

We ran away together,

This is my letter bye,

Lance I hate you,

You'll probably cry,

Never tame me,

I like to dance,

A boom and a bang,

Well, goodbye Lance.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! Thanks to everyone who reviews andor reads!


	8. 4 Poems three

Hey, what's up? Ok, I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _I wrote a couple songs this week, hope you like!

* * *

><p>-This one is inspired my fic 'She's Not You'-<p>

She's Not You (that's not overused at all.)

It's a short deep breath,

And everybody knows,

I'm better off dead,

And I keep wishing for those,

Word you never said,

And I'm dyin',

But you, you're not cryin',

Shoulda asked her out instead,

'Cause she loves me,

And you hate me,

And you killed me,

And she saved me,

And as I'm laying here in bed,

Lost inside my dread,

There's only one girl on my mind,

She's not you.

It's a quick walk home,

You make sure that I am,

All alone,

And if she calls than you'll,

Hang up the phone,

'Cause I'm dyin',

And you, you're still lyin',

Shoulda told her, 'I'll make you moan,'

'Cause she loves me,

And you hate me,

And you killed me,

And she saved me,

And as I'm sitting on the couch,

Tongue inside her mouth,

There's only one girl on my mind,

She's not you.

It's a small white lie,

Told you I want to be,

Alone tonight,

She comes over,

Just to feel alright,

And you, well you're cryin',

'Cause me, I'm not dyin',

She gave me the breath of life,

'Cause she loves me,

And you hate me,

And you killed me,

And she saved me,

And as I'm laying in the nude,

She's cuter than you,

There's only one girl on my mind,

She's not you.

Yeah, it's a short deep breath,

I said, 'it's over,' you said,

I 'can drop dead,'

I want to hear those,

Words she always said,

'Cause I'm flyin',

And you, you're dyin',

Knew she'd love me more instead,

'Cause she loves me,

And I hate you,

And you killed me,

And she saved me,

And as I'm laying here in bed,

Thinking of all the words she said,

There's only one girl on my mind,

She'll never be you.

* * *

><p><span>Alive<span>

What's it like to be alive?

What's it like to taste the sky?

What's it like to fly and fly?

What's it like to say goodbye?

What's it like to never to cry?

What's it like to talk, not lie?

What's it like to try and try?

What's it like to never know why?

What's it like to be alive?

I know how it feels to be dead,

I know how it feels to be underfeed,

I know how it feels to be a book, unread,

I know how it feels to be words, unsaid,

I know how it feels to be lost in dread,

I know how it feels to be a monster, under a bed,

I know how it feels to be tortured, to hell I'm led,

I know how it feels to be insanse, losing my head,

I know how it feels to be dead.

Could you teach me how to live?

Could you teach me how to dance?

Could you teach me how to love?

Could you teach me how to prance?

Could you teach me how to know?

Could you teach me how to fly?

Could you teach me how to sing?

Could you teach me how to try?

Could you show me the way?

My soul to be saved,

Blue eyes bright,

Green eyes of might,

Red eyes cause fright,

I'll take your hand,

Show you _my_ land,

As long as you,

Save my soul again.

* * *

><p>This one is actually about Ace and Buttercup, it's not lovey dovey though, yeah….<p>

Deadbeat

Don't know where to go,

Don't know where to be,

You want to hang out,

I'll guess I'll have to see,

'Cause you won't go away,

It's like that every day,

Why are you following me?

I'm just a deadbeat,

You shouldn't like me,

You really shouldn't care,

I'm just a deadbeat,

Won't wipe my feet,

And I'll never be there,

Just you see.

Don't know how to act,

Don't know how to be,

You're callin up my phone,

What will make you see?

That I'll get in your way,

It happens everyday,

Why are you hanging with me?

I'm just a deadbeat,

You shouldn't like me,

You really shouldn't care,

I'm just a deadbeat,

Won't wipe my feet,

And I'll never be there.

Just you see.

Don't know if I'll stay,

Don't know if I'll be,

You callin' me cryin',

If I hang up, will you see?

That I'll just go away,

Everytime you say,

That you need me,

I'm just a deadbeat,

You shouldn't like me,

'cause I will never care,

I'm just a deadbeat,

Won't wipe my feet,

And girl I'll never be there.

Don't you see?

* * *

><p><span>Blue Tears<span>

Soft and single in the night,

I promise you that I'm alright,

Blue eyes red,

Stained with tears,

I'm on my way home,

Avoiding peers,

The sight that I saw,

I want to forget,

Photographic memory,

Isn't a gift,

Go away, Go away,

I scream and I shout,

The thoughts in my head,

All pushing out,

A single tear,

Mixed with the blood,

That single tear,

Becomes a flood,

You knock on my door,

Beg to come in,

You won't leave me alone,

To my thoughts and the gin,

I open the door,

You rush to my side,

I hold you tight,

Till the feelings subside,

I hold your blonde hair,

As you calm me down,

I still think of that sight,

I'm wearing a frown,

I pull away slightly,

You won't let me go,

I pull away harshly,

Your voice is low,

Low as you say the words I need to hear,

Your soft pink mouth next to my ear,

I notice your tears,

I kiss them away,

I love you my darling,

More and more each day.

* * *

><p>Yeah, i don't think these are my best ones, but here they are! Yay? Ok, hope you liked!<p> 


	9. 3 poems three

Why hello! I know, i haven't updated in FOREVER! Sorry. I don't own _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p><span>In Vain<span>

Green eyes roll,

A step and a sigh,

Teeth and fists clench,

Unsure as to why,

She suddenly advances,

Tries to attack,

He dodges easily,

He faces her back,

He charges his energy,

Green lights appear,

He doesn't smile, doesn't frown,

He doesn't even leer,

She faces him again,

And stares at his head,

His green eyes, black hair,

As he tries to make her dead,

The beams are all charged,

He tests it on a bug,

Still no smile nor frown,

He runs to him in a hug,

He stares at her in his arms,

She holds him so close,

His beams power down,

Why isn't he oppose?

He doesn't hold her back,

She doesn't care,

He opens his mouth to speak,

Then closes it, he doesn't dare,

She speaks instead,

"Why, why? You're no longer sane,

Why most you kill?

You aren't the same,"

He pushes her away,

Mutters under his breath,

She tries to come close,

He pushes her to the left,

"I don't want someone,

I just want the pain,"

Her green eyes worry,

They worry in vain.

* * *

><p><span>How easily<span>

How easily,

A drip a drop,

How easily,

A tick a tock,

How easily,

A step a sigh,

How easily,

A voice a why,

How easily,

You came to me,

How easily,

We're meant to be,

How easily,

Your black hair flows,

How easily,

Your green eyes glow,

How easily,

We fit together,

How easily,

We stand forever,

How easily,

A me a you,

How easily,

No more to do.

* * *

><p><span>Me and You<span>

Me and you,

Not meant to be,

Me and you,

I sigh and plea,

You say you love me,

I say it too,

You say you need me,

I say it's true,

A kiss a touch,

We're not meant to do,

Your red hair and your red eyes,

Look into mine as I sleep and I sigh,

Me and you,

Not meant to be,

Me and you,

When will we see,

The light that will come shinning down,

And as it comes we'll wear a frown,

Because my pink eyes are turning brown,

As you drop me on the ground,

Me and you,

Not meant to be,

Me and you,

Forever will be,

In love.

* * *

><p>Yup, Hope you liked!<p> 


End file.
